While The Cherry Blossoms Fall
by ObsessedFangirl1
Summary: A small ship of my two best guy friends! Somewhat softcore!
1. Coral Reef

Coral Reef

It was summer. A cool, salty breeze blew through the small condo they shared. The cherry blossom tree was blooming flowers and pink petals fluttered around them. Hiroshi looked up to Josh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered. Josh nodded his head.

"Wonderful day to go into the water, don't you think?" He smiled at Hiroshi and softly kissed his forehead. Hiroshi blushed a deep red.

"Hiroshi-Chan, how can you possibly be so cute, and then become even cuter?" Josh stroked the Uke's cheek.

Hiroshi broke free of the Seme's embrace and went to the bedroom to get changed. Josh walked in and locked the door. The Uke turned around, surprised as Josh began to undress. The Seme pulled swim trunks out of the dresser and put them on. He threw Hiroshi a pair, also. When they exited the condo, Josh threw his arms around Hiroshi and carried him into the water.

Hiroshi laughed. "Put me down Joshu-Chan! I want to swim out the coral reef that we found last summer!"

The Seme tossed Hiroshi into the water and swam to the coral reef alongside him. The reef had submerged since the summer before and had a new layer of color on the top. As the minnows scurried away, Josh pulled his lover behind the reef and embraced him.

"I love you, Hiroshi. I always will. No matter what." He pulled the Uke closer and pressed their lips together. Josh pulled away and chuckled. Hiroshi looked up and smiled.

"I love you too, Joshu-chan! Are you sure that this is the night?"

"Yes, Hiroshi, I do, all the way. Unless you aren't comfortable…" Josh trailed off. He gave the Uke an innocent look.

"I am perfectly fine with that. But can we swim for a while? I want to explore a little more. The reef grew a couple of feet since last summer!"

"Alright, but only for a little while. You don't want to keep your Seme waiting, do you?"

Hiroshi shook his head and smiled. He swam over and kissed Josh and swam off to the reef.


	2. No Return

Coral Reef

It was summer. A cool, salty breeze blew through the small condo they shared. The cherry blossom tree was blooming flowers and pink petals fluttered around them. Hiroshi looked up to Josh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered. Josh nodded his head.

"Wonderful day to go into the water, don't you think?" He smiled at Hiroshi and softly kissed his forehead. Hiroshi blushed a deep red.

"Hiroshi-Chan, how can you possibly be so cute, and then become even cuter?" Josh stroked the Uke's cheek.

Hiroshi broke free of the Seme's embrace and went to the bedroom to get changed. Josh walked in and locked the door. The Uke turned around, surprised as Josh began to undress. The Seme pulled swim trunks out of the dresser and put them on. He threw Hiroshi a pair, also. When they exited the condo, Josh threw his arms around Hiroshi and carried him into the water.

Hiroshi laughed. "Put me down Joshu-Chan! I want to swim out the coral reef that we found last summer!"

The Seme tossed Hiroshi into the water and swam to the coral reef alongside him. The reef had submerged since the summer before and had a new layer of color on the top. As the minnows scurried away, Josh pulled his lover behind the reef and embraced him.

"I love you, Hiroshi. I always will. No matter what." He pulled the Uke closer and pressed their lips together. Josh pulled away and chuckled. Hiroshi looked up and smiled.

"I love you too, Joshu-chan! Are you sure that this is the night?"

"Yes, Hiroshi, I do, all the way. Unless you aren't comfortable…" Josh trailed off. He gave the Uke an innocent look.

"I am perfectly fine with that. But can we swim for a while? I want to explore a little more. The reef grew a couple of feet since last summer!"

"Alright, but only for a little while. You don't want to keep your Seme waiting, do you?"

Hiroshi shook his head and smiled. He swam over and kissed Josh and swam off to the reef.


	3. Wooden Spoon Tragedy

Coral Reef

It was summer. A cool, salty breeze blew through the small condo they shared. The cherry blossom tree was blooming flowers and pink petals fluttered around them. Hiroshi looked up to Josh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered. Josh nodded his head.

"Wonderful day to go into the water, don't you think?" He smiled at Hiroshi and softly kissed his forehead. Hiroshi blushed a deep red.

"Hiroshi-Chan, how can you possibly be so cute, and then become even cuter?" Josh stroked the Uke's cheek.

Hiroshi broke free of the Seme's embrace and went to the bedroom to get changed. Josh walked in and locked the door. The Uke turned around, surprised as Josh began to undress. The Seme pulled swim trunks out of the dresser and put them on. He threw Hiroshi a pair, also. When they exited the condo, Josh threw his arms around Hiroshi and carried him into the water.

Hiroshi laughed. "Put me down Joshu-Chan! I want to swim out the coral reef that we found last summer!"

The Seme tossed Hiroshi into the water and swam to the coral reef alongside him. The reef had submerged since the summer before and had a new layer of color on the top. As the minnows scurried away, Josh pulled his lover behind the reef and embraced him.

"I love you, Hiroshi. I always will. No matter what." He pulled the Uke closer and pressed their lips together. Josh pulled away and chuckled. Hiroshi looked up and smiled.

"I love you too, Joshu-chan! Are you sure that this is the night?"

"Yes, Hiroshi, I do, all the way. Unless you aren't comfortable…" Josh trailed off. He gave the Uke an innocent look.

"I am perfectly fine with that. But can we swim for a while? I want to explore a little more. The reef grew a couple of feet since last summer!"

"Alright, but only for a little while. You don't want to keep your Seme waiting, do you?"

Hiroshi shook his head and smiled. He swam over and kissed Josh and swam off to the reef.


	4. Hospital Visit

Coral Reef

It was summer. A cool, salty breeze blew through the small condo they shared. The cherry blossom tree was blooming flowers and pink petals fluttered around them. Hiroshi looked up to Josh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered. Josh nodded his head.

"Wonderful day to go into the water, don't you think?" He smiled at Hiroshi and softly kissed his forehead. Hiroshi blushed a deep red.

"Hiroshi-Chan, how can you possibly be so cute, and then become even cuter?" Josh stroked the Uke's cheek.

Hiroshi broke free of the Seme's embrace and went to the bedroom to get changed. Josh walked in and locked the door. The Uke turned around, surprised as Josh began to undress. The Seme pulled swim trunks out of the dresser and put them on. He threw Hiroshi a pair, also. When they exited the condo, Josh threw his arms around Hiroshi and carried him into the water.

Hiroshi laughed. "Put me down Joshu-Chan! I want to swim out the coral reef that we found last summer!"

The Seme tossed Hiroshi into the water and swam to the coral reef alongside him. The reef had submerged since the summer before and had a new layer of color on the top. As the minnows scurried away, Josh pulled his lover behind the reef and embraced him.

"I love you, Hiroshi. I always will. No matter what." He pulled the Uke closer and pressed their lips together. Josh pulled away and chuckled. Hiroshi looked up and smiled.

"I love you too, Joshu-chan! Are you sure that this is the night?"

"Yes, Hiroshi, I do, all the way. Unless you aren't comfortable…" Josh trailed off. He gave the Uke an innocent look.

"I am perfectly fine with that. But can we swim for a while? I want to explore a little more. The reef grew a couple of feet since last summer!"

"Alright, but only for a little while. You don't want to keep your Seme waiting, do you?"

Hiroshi shook his head and smiled. He swam over and kissed Josh and swam off to the reef.


	5. Goodbye?

Coral Reef

It was summer. A cool, salty breeze blew through the small condo they shared. The cherry blossom tree was blooming flowers and pink petals fluttered around them. Hiroshi looked up to Josh.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered. Josh nodded his head.

"Wonderful day to go into the water, don't you think?" He smiled at Hiroshi and softly kissed his forehead. Hiroshi blushed a deep red.

"Hiroshi-Chan, how can you possibly be so cute, and then become even cuter?" Josh stroked the Uke's cheek.

Hiroshi broke free of the Seme's embrace and went to the bedroom to get changed. Josh walked in and locked the door. The Uke turned around, surprised as Josh began to undress. The Seme pulled swim trunks out of the dresser and put them on. He threw Hiroshi a pair, also. When they exited the condo, Josh threw his arms around Hiroshi and carried him into the water.

Hiroshi laughed. "Put me down Joshu-Chan! I want to swim out the coral reef that we found last summer!"

The Seme tossed Hiroshi into the water and swam to the coral reef alongside him. The reef had submerged since the summer before and had a new layer of color on the top. As the minnows scurried away, Josh pulled his lover behind the reef and embraced him.

"I love you, Hiroshi. I always will. No matter what." He pulled the Uke closer and pressed their lips together. Josh pulled away and chuckled. Hiroshi looked up and smiled.

"I love you too, Joshu-chan! Are you sure that this is the night?"

"Yes, Hiroshi, I do, all the way. Unless you aren't comfortable…" Josh trailed off. He gave the Uke an innocent look.

"I am perfectly fine with that. But can we swim for a while? I want to explore a little more. The reef grew a couple of feet since last summer!"

"Alright, but only for a little while. You don't want to keep your Seme waiting, do you?"

Hiroshi shook his head and smiled. He swam over and kissed Josh and swam off to the reef.


End file.
